The Untold Stories: My Name is Tallulah
by OmNomNomAttack
Summary: She knew she would be just another girlfriend of that 'Dime-A-Dozen' gangster. She's been there before. She knew this dance well. Warnings: None. Parings: Tallulah/Fat Sam, Tallulah/Dandy Dan


Tallulah was a serial dater; she'd had her fair share of flings, that was for sure. She'd been with bands and mayors, writers and reporters, but nothing made her heart race as much as a gangster. She'd been with most of Dandy Dan's gang before they knew who Dandy Dan was, and by the time they knew, she was forgotten. She and Dandy Dan had even had a fleeting romance, though his white silk was never a match for her red lipstick - just like that, they were done. No 'hello's or 'goodbye's, it was as if she had never existed to him. Despite her words, she was just another girl to just another guy.

This all changed the day she walked into Pop Becker's book store. She looked around disdainfully at the run-down book store, dust lining every surface, irritating her nose. A man with sandy-brown hair greeted her with a cheerful smile at the counter. She looked him over, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I hear this joint is the liveliest place in town. It don't look like much to me." She took another look around the grungy, dimly-lit shop before turning back to whom she assumed the clerk was.

"And you are?" The man asked, tipping his head to the side, looking down at his sheet of paper as he cracked his knuckles, almost sub-consciously. Tallulah's smirk grew wider, _this place will be easier to run than I thought_. She adjusted one of the curls of her hair ever so slightly, before smiling at the man. The moment was undercut as she drew a breath, sneezing violently.

"Tallulah. You?" She managed, a blush heating her cheeks, she turned away as the man at the desk rifled through his papers.

"Oh, I'm Knuckles!" He grins at this, before finding the right sheet. "The boss has been expecting you." Knuckles said, smiling and opened up a false wall behind one of the bookcases which he lead Tallulah down.

"Do you always work at the front?" Tallulah asked, frowning slightly.

"Nah, we switch. I'm the only one who likes it." He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Why?" She asked, scoffing slightly, not that Knuckles noticed. The two of them got the end of the walkway as Knuckles turned to Tallulah.

"I can't smell a thing, Miss. The dust doesn't bother me." He shrugged. Tallulah smirked, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close and whispering into his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So you can't smell my perfume, sugar?" She purred as Knuckles' mouth opened and closed several times, unable to form words, his eyes darting between looking at Tallulah and looking at anything but Tallulah, hands cracking his knuckles nervously. She just laughed, disentangling herself from him. "Shame, its nice." She said, sauntering away from him. Knuckles stood there, shocked for a few minutes before going to get Mr Sam Stacetto.

"Oh, you must be Miss Tallulah." A shorter man carrying a mop and bucket walked past, his heels clacking as he did so. Tallulah smiled at him.

"Who else, sweetie?" She chuckled softly.

"I'm Fizzy. If you're auditioning, you've got a long wait. They always tell me to come back tomorrow." He sighed wearily, "Oh, if only..."

"Are you the janitor?" Tallulah asked, smirking at the way Fizzy turned a very slight pink and shook his head.

"I'm here often, I'm just getting rid of the boredom. I mean, I feel like I'm always coming back tomorrow-" He was cut short by an angry glare from a rather tall man in a pair of black slacks and tucked in burgundy shirt with olive skin and dark hair.

"Fizzy, that's enough. Go sweep something." He shooed him away.

"Yes, Mr Sam." Fizzy dropped his head, shuffling away. _So this was Fat Sam_.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing, I'm Fat Sam. Joe, hit it." Fat Sam wrapped an arm around Tallulah's waist, leading her over to a booth. A group of young women all bounded onto the stage, smiling and ready to dance. Fat Sam drew Tallulah's attention away from the girls and the music as he began to talk. "I'm glad you've considered my offer. Its been three years and none of my girls have the backbone to be a leader, except Bangles," He sighed, looking over at the youngest girl, smiling vibrantly, purple dress flowing as she twirled, "but Bangles isn't leading lady material. You are. You've got the right look and the right attitude... Can you sing, sweetheart?" Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have called me if I couldn't." She raised an eyebrow as Sam smirked back.

"You're sharp, sweetheart, like a buzz saw." This simile made Tallulah burst out in laughter. "What do you think you're laughing at?" Demanded Sam, straightening his collar.

"Why would you compare me to a buzzsaw?" She chuckled eventually once she had calmed down, Sam smiled slightly, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I guess it is odd, its just the first thing that came to mind." He shrugged.

"Why not a knife or a pin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Listen, sweetheart," Sam's voice grew angry as Tallulah's smirk began to slip, "do you want the job or not? 'Cos if not, you and that mouth of yours gotta leave." Fat Sam looked at Tallulah who had regained her composure.

"Sure, I'll take it." Tallulah nodded, standing from her seat. She smiled up at the girls dancing onstage before turning back to Sam. "I'll get started as soon as possible." She sauntered away, leaving Sam shaking his head, chuckling.


End file.
